


VID: The Pit

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Peter Quill is Burt Macklin, Space FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> A high quality download will be available after reveals.

**Details:** Guardians of the Galaxy | Peter Quill | 2.03 | "The Pit" by Mouserat  
**Download:** 101mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/536m6j7yr11wwo9/gotg-thepit-mithborien.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Quill will always be Burt Macklin in a Space AU. Those who do not watch Parks and Recreation will have no idea what I am talking about. Those who do should be nodding along in agreement.
> 
> I have no idea if my recipient, guineamania, has watched Parks & Rec. If you haven't, you should, it's hilarious. Also, apologies for the above reference that you won't get.
> 
> Also, apologies for the music choice, the significance of which you also won't get if you haven't watched Parks & Rec. But short version is Mouserat is the fictional band Chris Pratt headlines in Parks & Rec. Yes, that is him singing. Yes, it is a real pit he is singing about. It's not a metaphor.
> 
> But I hope you like the vid and Chris Pratt's adorable face.


End file.
